


Waiting for Us

by Sweetferret



Series: Kagehina stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: They promised to wait, because what they have makes it all worth it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	1. Even from the other side of the world...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this amazing art on twitter](https://twitter.com/yenko135/status/1322575126324420608) and couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote this.  
> Thanks to Nicki who betaed this story! Check [her works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf) too!

As Shouyou lands from a spike, he feels the ring bounce against his chest softly.

The ring and the simple necklace that holds it are a recent accessory he added to his daily life as a reminder of their promise. It is easier to wear it like this, just because he wants to wear it, wants to show people he has someone important in his life.

The coach of his new team calls for everyone to gather up and point up important dates they need to remember. Shouyou nods alongside the others, unconsciously taking the ring between his fingers and fiddling with it while he thinks on what to improve from the run-up, the jump, the form, the receives…

“Shouyou!” Someone calls, and he lets go of the ring, letting it fall back to its place.

Part of the team decides to take him to a bar for a welcome party, and obviously, the questions about the ring are the first to come out. He smiles. It’s a bit easier to talk about it to other people here in Brazil, but the way some of them look at him the brief second after he says fiance doesn’t go unnoticed. No one ever expects it, he guesses. When they ask who it is, if he’s from Japan, and where he met him, they look surprised once again when he answers. No one ever expects it to be Tobio either.

Who else could it be though? Tobio is the one that pushed him to be here, the one that knew he would catch up and meet him at the top, the only one who shares his passion for volleyball so fervently. It’s a shame that people outside their inner circle don't see that.

“But why wear it in a necklace? Aren’t you scared of losing it?” One of the libero, whose name he still hasn’t learned, asks.

Shouyou never considered the possibility of losing it and he says so laughing. Then he talks to them about their promise; to play against each other again, to make it to the national team, to get married when they win first place at the Olympics.

One of the older players scoffs, commenting he wouldn’t be able to wait so long.

Immediately, Shouyou grins, telling him they can wait. He mentions their ongoing competition, the need to surpass each other, that they have so much to improve yet, so much to show the world. And to accomplish their first promise, the one they made when they were naive high schoolers, they had to take different paths. And if they never win the Olympics? In the unlikely case that happens, he remarks, they’ll still marry someday; no one is rushing them to do it.

“Aren’t you scared he’ll cheat on you?”

The entire group goes silent. Someone comments the question is out of place.

Shaking his head, Shouyou waves his hand, and assures them he doesn’t mind answering. Tobio would never do that. He’s not someone able to cheat, mostly because he sucks at catching when someone is flirting with him. If one of them falls out of love… he thinks they’ll be honest about it. 

The topic changes after that; they end up chatting about the tournaments, the training, funny anecdotes. The evening passes in a blur and once Shouyou is back at his apartment and resting on his bed, he starts fiddling with the ring again. 

A promise and a ring are the things that hold his and Tobio’s relationship together. Well, that, and trust. Trust has been an important factor, even before they started dating. He trusted Tobio would set the ball right to his palm when he used to close his eyes to spike, he trusted he would master the new set after they fought, he trusted Tobio would meet him once they both went pro, Tobio trusted they would play together at the Olympics even before he saw it.

Their worlds have always revolved around each other. That’s why they’re partners. That’s why he’ll wait for as long as it takes for them to settle together.

Shouyou smiles and clutches the ring harder. Yeah, he’ll wait even if 10 or 20 years pass.

For now, he longs for the off season so they can meet again, touch again, play with each other again. Marrying it’s not the final step, after all, it’s only a new beginning, and they aren’t done with their own stories yet.


	2. ... I'm thinking on you

Tobio stretches awake, sitting on his bed and checking his messages. Shouyou is the first in the notifications list.

He wrote about a welcome party and how surprised they were to know the two of them were engaged. The last message comes with a picture of Shouyou’s hand wearing his ring that says: ‘I wish I could wear it properly more often’.

Tobio takes the ring hanging over his collarbone and for a good minute looks between their initials engraved in the outer surface and the words ‘I’m here’ on the inner one. He’s glad he suggested writing those words.

Letting the ring fall, he first replies to the party messages saying ‘you better not have made a fool of yourself, you suck at handling alcohol’, then takes a couple of tries to write down his thoughts and sends ‘It’s not a big of a deal, I like feeling its weight over my chest, it’s a good reminder that we’re together’.

He answers a few other messages and leaves his phone over the nightstand, stretching once more before getting up and starting his daily routine.

It’s curious, he thinks as he prepares for his morning jogging, how things between them feel the same even though so much has changed. Different countries, different time zones, different teams, different experiences, but their continuous wish to be better than the other connects them and keeps the other at an arm's length, making their relationship stronger in more than one way.

For some, it was unexpected when they announced their engagement, but for them, it felt like just the natural turn of things.

Truth be told, Shouyou was the one to propose after the Olympics, and Tobio only remembers staring at him as he presented a couple of rings and rambled about promises and time and who knows what more. He was so surprised, never thought his partner would think that far ahead, but Shouyou mistook his stunned silence for rejection. Lowering his head and blushing profusely, he was about to turn around when Tobio finally reacted and trapped him in a strong hug, squeezing Shouyou's hands and the rings between their bodies.

Just the memory of it makes his chest feel warm.

He wants to be with him so much, hold him closer, hug him, cuddle, kiss him, but it's not the right time yet. They have a long way to go, a lot to grow on their own, and for that, they need to bear the distance. It’s enough sometimes to be able to see each other and spend time together in the off season.

Other times though, he wishes those opportunities could last longer, to be able to freeze time so they can stay in their little bubble in each other's arms.

As he exits the gym for lunch, his phone rings, displaying Shouyou’s name on the ID caller.

He immediately answers and Shouyou interrupts Tobio’s greeting, saying effusively, “You can be so romantic sometimes, Tobio.”

“What are you--” He doesn’t get it at first, but then he recalls that morning’s text. “So, what? That’s just what I think.”

“I know. It makes me happy.” He can hear the smile on Shouyou’s voice.

The image makes Tobio smile too. 

It’s not easy to keep a long-distance relationship, but both of them are stubborn when it comes to the things they want. Besides, after all this time, they know waiting will be worth it in the end.

What they have makes it all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite headcanon cuz i think they would want to be the best version of themselves before they finally say I do.  
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret)!


End file.
